Castillo en miniatura
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Una visita al Bosque Prohibido terminó convirtiéndose en una excursión por los terrenos de Hogwarts. -Minific-


Otro mini. Me suelen surgir las ideas de dónde menos espero y este minific salió precisamente, al igual que el mini de Luna Llena, de escuchar una de las canciones de la banda sonora de PdA y una de las escenas de la película (cuando leáis, sabréis de cual se trata ;) ). Intenté hacerlo lo más descriptivo posible para que quien lo leyese, pudiera "verlo". Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún review con vuestra opinión.

Y por supuesto, los personajes de los que escribo no son míos (más quisiera, jeje). Son propiedad de la genial JK Rowling, y como siempre, sólo los tomo prestados a ratitos para escribir cosillas que me susurra la musa, nada más.

* * *

**Castillo en miniatura**

Caminaba hacia el bosque. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que estaba prohibido y de ahí venía su nombre. Ese nombre que hacía que más de un alumno sintiera más ganas aún de acercarse, de adentrarse en su espesura y descubrir los secretos que encerraba, saciar la curiosidad que provocaba el saber que había criaturas y seres mágicos habitando en él... aunque también existían peligros. Pero era precisamente esas ganas de conocer y comprobar que lo que se contaba era real lo que hacía que sus pies se encaminasen hacia ese lugar... Los había visto en libros, en ilustraciones, se los habían enseñado en clase e incluso se contaban historias y aventuras de uno de ellos que ya no convivía con los de su especie en ese espacio natural pero quería verlos por sí mismo, quería comprobar si realmente eran tan bellos como decían, tan elegantes como se mostraban, tan fieros como podían llegar a ser...

Bordeando el lago era el camino más largo pero más fácil de llegar al bosque sin que pudieran advertir la presencia de alguien, ni los profesores y alumnos desde el castillo, ni las criaturas desde su habitat. La extensión de agua se mostraba tranquila y serena bajo los rayos de sol que iluminaban el líquido elemento haciendo que se reflejase en su superficie las montañas y árboles que rodeaban el lugar, las pocas nubes del cielo azul en primavera... Era como un gran espejo. Dejó atrás el haya, cuyas hojas en su copa se mecían lentamente por la suave brisa. Ese haya que tantas historias también se contaban de él, amores y desamores, peleas y amistades... testigo mudo de tantas situaciones vividas cerca de su base y que habían quedado en el recuerdo y la mente de muchos.

Poco a poco, comenzó a pasar entre árboles más recios y matorrales enredados indicándole que estaba llegando a su destino. Confió no equivocarse y no ser sorprendido por algún centauro que no le considerase un potro al que no hacer daño o por algún hombre lobo en espera de que la luna llena reinase en la oscura noche que en pocas horas cubriría el lugar mágico. Cada rama que crujía ruidosamente bajo sus pies al caminar le hacía detenerse momentáneamente para comprobar que podía avanzar sin peligro de haber sido descubierto. Llegó a un claro abierto del bosque y... lo vio, allí estaba. Sólo había uno pero era suficiente para que sus ojos admirasen que la mezcla de belleza y majestuosidad era tan cierta como se les contaba. Intentó esconderse tras un árbol que le situó frente a él para verle mejor mientras el ánimal descansaba adormilado sobre el terreno. Era realmente bello, era un hipogrifo.

Cuerpo de caballo, cabeza y alas de águila... Estaba tranquilo, estaba dormido. La piel y las plumas de su cuerpo brillaban gracias a los rayos que el astro rey dejaba caer sobre su estampa a través de las copas de los árboles. Tumbado en el suelo, sus patas delanteras cruzadas se habían convertido en improvisada almohada para su cabeza de ave. De pronto, se movió ligeramente y alzó su cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados. Abrió su pico en un bostezo y estiró sus patas delanteras dejando más visibles si cabe sus garras, tan poderosas que realmente podrían destrozar a un hombre. Contemplar el despertar del extraño animal hizo que cada segundo que pasaba escondido tras aquel árbol menos se arrepintiera de la locura de haber llegado hasta allí. De pronto, se puso en pie y desplegó sus dos enormes alas como intentando desperezarse del sueño que abandonaba y fue en ese momento cuando quedó maravillado de la imagen, ese cambio de la pluma al pelo, ese color brillante en su piel, esos ojos naranjas que veían de nuevo la luz tras el descanso, ese animal completo... Comenzó a moverse con agilidad mientras retozaba con sus patas entre la maleza buscando, quizá, algún hurón con el que alimentarse mientras él seguía admirando la extraña creación que la Naturaleza había tenido a bien regalar.

Su mente recordó de pronto esa historia narrada por muchos del castillo de cómo un ejemplar de estas criaturas salvó su cabeza del hacha del asesino y ayudó a escapar a un mago que fue encarcelado en la Torre Norte a la espera de que su alma inocente se entregase al beso del ser de la noche más oscuro y frío... pero también recordó como un joven mago, apreciados por muchos, odiado por otros, aquel que hacía unos tres años acabó con el más temible, consiguió subir a lomos del ánimal cuando éstos habitualmente no se dejaban. Y pensó... ¿por qué no intentarlo? Era arriesgado, lo sabía. Pero si había caminado hasta allí, tenía que intentarlo. Si con quince años no hacía ese tipo de locuras, ¿cuándo iba a hacerlas? Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer y la oportunidad de al menos poder acercarse y acariciar el brillante plumaje que recubría su cuerpo era algo que no podía dejar escapar.

Salió de detrás del árbol que le había servido de escondite y se mostró con cautela ante el hipogrifo que enseguida se percató de su presencia y se situó frente a él. Suspiró profundamente y con tranquilidad se acercó muy despacio aunque realmente su cuerpo sentía el temblor de los nervios y la emoción de estar realizando algo que sin duda costaría más de cincuenta puntos a su casa como castigo o que incluso, si el destino se confabulaba en su contra, podía llegar a costarle la vida si la criatura así lo estimaba. El hipogrifo se había quedado muy quieto, casi parecía una estatua esculpida con el mayor realismo que un escultor puede transmitir a través de sus manos a un trozo de mármol. Sabía que tenía que mantener el contacto visual, que no debía parpadear en ningún momento y lo intentó, ¡oh sí! pero realmente era dificil cuando los ojos de esa cabeza de águila le miraban de forma tan desconfiada. Si terminaba atacándole se lo habría ganado, sin duda, pero algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien. ¿O quizá era él mismo intentando darse ánimos? Mientras se acercaba lentamente, el bosque parecía haberse quedado en silencio. Sólo oía sus latidos nerviosos resonar en su pecho porque hasta el aire que sus pulmones inspiraban, lo intentaba tomar despacio para evitar que un resoplido inoportuno de su estado de emoción se escapase a destiempo y le pudiera jugar una mala pasada.

¿Cuántos metros podían separarle de él? ¿Dos, tres? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que ahí estaba mirándole fijamente, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Parecía estar estudiando detenidamente la imagen de su visitante, su presencia, tal y como el chico había estado haciendo con él minutos antes de que despertase de su sueño. Si hubiera sido humano incluso podría decir que le reconocía... Se detuvo y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, se inclinó con lentitud haciendo una reverencia... Su corazón latía tan acelerado que creía que hasta el hipogrifo lo estaba notando y ciertamente no sabía si esa muestra de nerviosismo sería de su agrado. Mantuvo la inclinación mostrando su respeto al animal el cual no se movía, permanecía estático, pero tan imponente que comenzó a sentir miedo y tener la sospecha de que estar en aquella situación era lo peor que se le había podido ocurrir hacer. Su vocecilla interior casi le gritó asustada. _"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eh, listo? Presentándole la nuca a un hipogrifo... ¡Habrase visto! Camina despacio hacia atrás, varita preparada por si acaso, y sal corriendo". _Trató de respirar pausadamente y no mostrar nerviosismo pero era imposible no fallar en el intento. _"Yo solo quería poder acariciarlo... No iba a hacerle ningún daño" _Y como si el hipogrifo hubiese leído su pensamiento, comenzó a inclinarse lentamente ante sus asombrados ojos, bajó la cabeza, flexionó una de sus rodillas delanteras y devolvió la reverencia en muestra de aceptación.

Mark esbozó una leve pero aliviada sonrisa al ver la predisposición del animal a tener un contacto pacífico con él y se fue incorporando despacio. El hipogrifo también se incorporó y dio unos pasos hacia el muchacho que aún no podía salir de su asombro. Lentamente, estiró la mano hacia la cabeza de águila y con pasos titubeantes se aproximó. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el plumaje de su cuello, aún temeroso de que el animal reaccionase mal ante su contacto puesto que su ojo naranja seguía clavado en el chico. Pero el hipogrifo lo cerró, cerró ambos ojos al percibir el leve contacto en su piel lo que hizo que Mark confiase más en su suerte y posase la mano suavemente en el cuerpo de la criatura y la acariciase, con una mezcla de temor y alegría, casi con cariño...

Recorrió el lomo del animal notando el cambio del pelaje y sonrió. Las alas plegadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus suaves plumas grisáceas, el calor que desprendía su piel... ninguna teoría en clase podría jamás enseñar realmente como era esa maravilla. El hipogrifo giró la cabeza hacia él, de nuevo mirándole detenidamente con el ojo que le mostraba ese lado y por un momento se asustó. Quizá el animal ya estaba molestándose de sentir el contacto humano. Pero sorprendentemente, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia atrás indicando su lomo y dobló las rodillas delanteras y sus patas traseras, tumbándose en el suelo. Mark se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, sin moverse ni un milímetro, mirando de reojo la cabeza del animal y con su mano en el aire donde segundos antes se había posado sobre el cuerpo de la criatura. No comprendía qué quería haberle dicho con ese movimiento pero de pronto, el animal volvió a girar la cabeza y hacer el mismo movimiento señalando su lomo y empujando levemente sus piernas hacia su cuerpo tendido. Mark tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Quieres... que me monte?

La pregunta escapó de sus labios porque era lo único que resonaba en su cerebro pero en cuanto escuchó su voz pronunciarla, le sonó tan absurdo que estuvo tentado de retirarse cuidadosamente del animal y dejarlo tranquilo. Pero el hipogrifo movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento un par de veces dejando al chico más impresionado aún. Su estado de asombro y nervios aumentó temiendo que su imaginación estuviese tomando juego en aquella situación y por dejarse llevar terminase en peligro. Una cosa era atreverse a acariciar al hipogrifo y otra muy distinta era subir a su lomo. Inmóvil como se quedó, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el animal volteaba su cabeza de nuevo hacia él en espera de una decisión. Suspiró profundamente y dejó que su instinto le aconsejase. _"Vamos allá... " _

Se acercó lentamente y posando sus manos sobre el lomo, pasó la pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo del animal y subió. Se sentía un poco ridículo allí subido al hipogrifo que permanecía tumbado en el suelo, quieto como si se hubiese vuelto a dormir y él haciendo el esfuerzo de no dejar caer su peso sobre el lomo del animal con lo que conseguía que las rodillas le temblasen más aún. Pero de pronto el animal se levantó haciendo que los pies de Mark quedasen al aire y casi resbalase. No sabía donde agarrarse a causa del suave plumaje de su cuello pero no tuvo más remedio que apoyar su pecho contra el lomo del animal para asirse con fuerza rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la criatura cuando ésta comenzó a caminar. _"Pero ¿dónde vamos?". _Cuanto más rápido caminaba el hipogrifo, más impresionado y asustado estaba Mark. Aquello era algo que no esperaba... El animal comenzó a galopar y Mark se agarró aún con más fuerza a su cuello, apretó las rodillas contra los costados de la criatura y cerró los ojos. Sólo escuchaba el trotar rápido de las patas del animal a cada paso en su carrera, cada vez más y más rápido, el crujir de las ramas que pisaba, la brisa que resonaba en sus oídos por la velocidad que iba tomando y que le golpeaba en el rostro y revolvía su cabello, su propio corazón acelerado latiendo en su pecho, su respiración casi contenida... un movimiento extraño junto a sus rodillas...y la sensación de vacío en su estómago cuando remontó el vuelo.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos pero estaba seguro de que no estaban en tierra firme. Sentía las alas moviendose con fuerza junto a sus rodillas y el sonido que el animal dejaba escapar de su garganta en muestra de disfrutar del paseo. Mark comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y contuvo la respiración de nuevo: podrían estar a 30 o 40 metros de suelo, volando sobre el Bosque Prohibido. _"No todos los días vas a poder volar sobre un hipogrifo recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts"_ se dijo _" ¡Disfruta del momento!". _Sonrió a su pensamiento y resopló con fuerza intentando grabar en su memoria cada segundo de aquel inesperado paseo.

El hipogrifo recorrió el Bosque con lentitud como si quisiera darle tiempo al chico de disfrutar desde las alturas de aquel terreno que nunca podían visitar, descubrirle desde el cielo sus secretos... Las diferentes tonalidades del verde de las hojas de los árboles creaban una especie de manto a sus pies, salpicado por los ocres y marrones de la tierra de los espacios abiertos entre las copas que dejaban ver el suelo, algunos extensos claros que desde fuera parecía imposible que existiesen; otras zonas totalmente cerradas a la vista por la espesura de la arboleda. Prestó atención a cada pequeño detalle que veía dentro del bosque: un pequeño grupo de centauros que miraban hacia arriba señalando al hipogrifo; una pequeña montaña que de pronto comenzó a moverse mostrando un rostro y una mano que le saludaba; lo que le pareció, y ya pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, un coche cubierto de musgo que recorría un camino entre los árboles; tres bellos caballos de un blanco tan brillante y puro como la nieve que bebían del riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque para desembocar en el lago... _"No son caballos"_ pensó emocionado sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro _"¡Son... unicornios!"_

Recorrieron el bosque en toda su extensión y el hipogrifo giró comenzando a batir sus alas con más intensidad y empezaron a volar con más rapidez. Mark volvió a sujetarse con fuerza viendo que se dirigían al campo de Quidditch: pasaron rozando los postes de los aros de gol, las gradas con los colores de las casas... No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa pensando qué hubiera pasado si algún alumno estuviese volando en ese momento en escoba por el campo y viera que era adelantado por el animal.

Volvió a remontar el vuelo, tomando más altitud. El viento sonaba en sus oídos y el aire fresco de las alturas le hacía lagrimear los ojos; se llevó una mano despacio, intentando no perder el equilibro, para enjugárselos y cuando volvió a abrirlos se quedó maravillado: sobrevolaban el castillo a media altura; las torres y torretas pasaban por su lado viendo cada pequeña ventana iluminada por las velas que a esas horas prendían en su interior; algunas chimeneas que coronoban las azoteas del castillo despedían el humo que provocaba la quema de la leña en su base y que se iba perdiendo efímeramente en el aire; corredores tan elevados desde donde se podía llegar a ver toda la extensión de las tierras mágicas; los patios interiores del colegio con sus fuentes centrales que reunían grupos de alumnos que charlaban a la espera de la hora de la cena... Subieron más alto pero sin dejar de sobrevolar el edificio. Era hermoso poder ver su hogar de esa forma, cada parte, cada zona, cada rincón. Era descubrir un bello castillo en miniatura. Casi parecía que podía cogerlo con su mano y guardarlo como un pequeño tesoro...

El hipogrifo salió de la zona del castillo y se fue acercando al lago. En ese momento volaban tan alto que podía sentir más cálidos que nunca los rayos del sol aunque comenzaba a esconderse tras las montañas. Miró el cielo azul tan cercano a él, las nubes que parecían de algodón y a las que le gustaba mirar a través de la ventana de su habitación buscándole formas originales, formas de hipogrifo como sobre el que volaba...

Sobrevolaron la extensión de agua acercándose de nuevo al bosque, su viaje estaba finalizando. El animal batió sus alas un par de veces con fuerza y las dejó extendidas, planeando durante unos minutos sobre el agua. Mark miró hacia abajo y vio la sombra de la criatura desde las alturas. Se sorprendió al ver el agua del lago tan cristalina cuando siempre le había parecido tan oscura desde la orilla. Casi creía percibir el fondo: vio al calamar gigante impulsándose con sus grandes tentáculos y a otros seres que nadaban en las profundidades, enormes peces con cuerpo humano... Sirenas, tritones, secretos de las aguas... Poco a poco, el hipogrifo volvió a remontar el vuelo subiendo hasta la altura de los árboles y entremezclándose de nuevo entre ellos. El chico se sujetó con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos al ver la rapidez con la que se acercaba el suelo pero en lugar de aterrizar bruscamente sobre el terreno, descendieron suavemente mientras el hipogrifo volvía a planear por el mismo camino por el que había comenzado el vuelo. Sus patas tocaron suelo y fue ralentizando el galope hasta detenerse en el mismo claro en el que se situaban en un principio.

El animal volvió a doblar sus patas delanteras y traseras tumbándose en el suelo y facilitando a Mark bajar de él. Cuando el chico apoyó sus dos pies en la tierra, sintió las piernas cómo le temblaban por la emoción pero igualmente sentía cómo de su rostro no podía borrar la sonrisa por la experiencia vivida. Al notar que había bajado de su lomo, el hipogrifo se puso de nuevo en pie y se situó frente al muchacho que le miraba embelesado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho cómo iba a acabar así su arriesgada incursión en el bosque, no lo hubiera creido nunca. Levantó su mano y acarició la cabeza del animal que volvió a cerrar los ojos en señal de agradecimiento.

- Gracias.

El hipogrifo abrió de nuevo los ojos y moviendo la cabeza, comenzó a andar hacia el interior del bosque. Mark se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía y girando sobre sus talones, se marchó también. La tarde caía y no era buena idea permanecer mucho más tiempo solo en aquel lugar. Caminó hacia el castillo por la misma ruta que había tomado inicialmente y suspiró. Ahora lo veía tan grande e imponente como siempre, sus torres se veían tan altas e inalcanzables como cada día pero él por unos minutos había sentido que podía tocarlas. Llegó a la puerta principal y miró hacia atrás, hacia el bosque con una sensación de satisfacción en su interior que le llenaba completamente. No sentía aquel lugar prohibido, ni oscuro, ni temible como los adultos pretendían hacérselos ver a los alumnos: lo sentía parte de su hogar, se sentía confidente de los secretos que escondía en su interior...

Cruzó las puertas y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, los alumnos iban llegando para la cena. Pero una voz le llamó:

- Señor Evans.

Se giró y vio al profesor Dumbledore junto a la escalera de mármol que le miraba atentamente. _"Oh, oh... creo que no va a terminar el día tan bien como esperaba" _pensó el chico cuando vio cómo el director le hacía una seña para que se acercase.

-¿Sí, señor?  
Dumbledore le miró serio y Mark se temió lo peor. El hombre se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio sin apartar la vista del muchacho y de pronto una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios y le preguntó:  
- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?  
Mark tragó saliva y trató de sonreír pero los nervios de haberse visto sorprendido en su aventura le invadieron. Aunque el hecho de que la expresión de Dumbledore no fuera enfadada, sino todo lo contrario, hizo que se atreviese a contestar sin disimular ni negar nada. De todas formas, el profesor sabría si le decía la verdad o no.  
- Bien... señor. Ha sido... interesante -contestó titubeando sin saber qué decir exactamente. Dumbledore pronunció aún más su sonrisa.  
- Me alegro. Nadie mejor que Buckbeack para que te enseñe los terrenos de Hogwarts desde el cielo.  
Mark abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la revelación.  
- ¿Buck...Buckbeack? -tartamudeó- ¿Ese hipogrifo era Buckbeack? ¿Del que se cuenta tantas historias? - Dumbledore asintió- Pero yo pensé que era cierto lo que se decía que no vivía en el bosque.  
- Y así es pero le gusta venir de vez en cuando a hacernos a Hagrid y a mí una visita -explicó y mirándole sobre sus gafas de media luna, añadió- Y por lo que parece, la próxima vez también querrá hacértela a ti.

Mark sonrió sorprendido. Estaba claro que no podía contar lo había hecho esa tarde si no quería arriesgarse a ser castigado por su jefe de casa pero callar que había volado sobre Buckbeack sería dificil.

- Mejor que no digas nada. Al profesor Snape no le gustará que me entrometa en sus funciones para levantarte el castigo que te impusiese -Mark se sorprendió más aún al tener la respuesta de la duda en su mente y asintió- Puedes irte.

El chico giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore le siguió con la vista y cuando entró, comenzó a subir hacia su despacho mientras canturreaba alegremente. Los pasillos, en ese momento silenciosos y tranquilos, se veían acompañados por las notas musicales que salían de la garganta del profesor y el sonido de sus pasos al caminar. Minutos después, llegó a la gárgola que conducía a su despacho y tras decir la contraseña, _"Platano frito con miel"_, la estatua de piedra comenzó a moverse y subió a la escalera de caracol. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió mientras seguía canturreando. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores aparentemente dormían aunque alguno abrió disimuladamente un ojo para ver quien entraba y al comprobar que era el profesor siguieron durmiendo. Dumbledore cruzó el despacho y se acercó a la ventana por donde ya se perdía la luz del día dando paso a la noche oscura. Miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido y sonrió al ver como Buckbeack volvía a sobrevolarlo tranquilamente. _"Me alegro de que dejaras montar al joven Evans. Sólo un hipogrifo tan inteligente como tú habría reconocido que este chico tiene la misma sangre que Harry Potter." _


End file.
